Chocolatiered
by The Deej
Summary: One shot - Caroline gets a job at a Chocolatier and brings her work home with her. Super smutty...you've been warned.


Caroline got a job.

Klaus scoffed at the idea at first. It was the modern world and she was a modern woman, but it still panged him to think about _his_ woman, drudging along with the rest of the nine to five slaves. They had travelled the world, he gave her every luxury there was to give, and she would never want for anything for her entire existence. People worked because they _had_ to, not because they wanted to.

But she wanted to.

It was three weeks into her job at the local Chocolatier, and every day she would come home covered in chocolate and flour. As time went on she started to come home with her work, baking away in the kitchen and perfecting her craft. He couldn't say that he hated it because it always meant there were baked goods and small chocolate morsels around the house. Not to mention the aroma. It filled the house and before they knew it, they were enjoying the company of his family, her friends, and on occassion the Salvatores, more often than not.

"She's getting really good!" Kol said as he popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth.

"Yes, she seems to be getting the hang of it." Klaus said, not looking up from his paper and cup of coffee. It was six o'clock in the morning and his family had already made an appearance.

"Mmmm, what did she make today?" Rebekah asked as she followed her nose into the kitchen. "Oh, chocolate covered pecans! Delightful!"

"Hello Rebekah, it's nice to see you," Klaus rolled his eyes. That was pretty typical of his family. They weren't here to see him, they were here for the chocolate. Milk chocolate, dark chocolate, white chocolate, chocolate covered strawberries, chocolate truffles, chocolate meringue, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate...

Klaus stormed out of the kitchen, annoyed with the intrusion of his family once again.

"Whammt's his mmmroblem?" Elijah asked with a mouthful of truffles.

* * *

"CAROLINE?!" Klaus stormed into the kitchen the next day, finally reaching his boiling point.

"What's up?" She stood at the counter with a bowl and spoon in her hand, mixing her newest concoction. She was wearing her favorite apron, the one with all of the shirtless handymen holding power tools and grinning out at you. He hated that apron. Her hair was a little mussed and she had a bit of chocolate smeared on her cheek.

He rolled his eyes at the sight of her, but couldn't help but soften, "Baking again? It's three in the morning. Hasn't the super market run out of chocolate yet?"

She smiled at him and continued to stir, "These are going to be amazing!" She walked over to him and dipped her finger in the mixture and brought it up to his lips. He turned his head quickly before she could give him a taste.

"What's the matter with you? You love my chocolate." Caroline's shoulders slumped as she pouted at him dropping her hand.

"I do love your chocolate, but I don't like competing with it for your affections."

"My affections?" Caroline laughed. "Your jealousy has reached a whole new level. The almighty hybrid doesn't like competing with a bowl of chocolate!" She doubled over in laughter, but quickly stopped when she made eye contact with him and saw the fire ignite in his eyes. "I'm sorry," she said placing the bowl down on the counter and pressed her lips together to hold back another laugh, "I didn't realize my baking was upsetting you."

"I don't mind the baking, Caroline, I just miss you. You're always in this blasted kitchen." He hadn't been with her in over a week, his body was craving for more than her chocolate.

"Oh, you miss me, do you?" she cooed and picked up the bowl again. "Here just a little taste." She placed the chocolate on her finger tip again, but this time she did it slower and a bit more deliberate. She walked over to him again, making eye contact with him so he could see her intent, and slowly brought her finger to his mouth and pressed her body up against him.

He took it this time, letting the chocolate roll against his tongue before closing his mouth completely around her finger. Her eyes closed and as her finger left his mouth her lips quickly replaced it. She dove her tongue into his mouth, rolling her tongue against his and smiled at the sweet taste still lingering there. "Mmmm, that's really good chocolate," she moaned.

He grabbed her again, pulling her deeper into the kiss as his hands began to roam along her back and down to cup her ass. He untied her apron, removed it, and threw those obnoxious handymen across the kitchen. He took the bowl from her to set it down, when she grasped it tighter and shook her head, "Ah-ah-ah," she teased.

Caroline kissed him again, and with one hand on the bowl she used her other hand to reach down the front of his pants. She was thankful that he was wearing his pajama bottoms, it made gaining access an easy task. Caroline grasped him, and smiled feeling how hard he was already, and just from a little chocolate kiss.

_Oh, Chocolate Kisses, I should try that!_ She shook her head from the thought and returned to the task at hand. She slowly removed her hand to drop his pants, lingering over his firm butt. Klaus groaned as she stepped back from their kissing and slowly made her way to the floor.

Caroline took the bowl of chocolate, and with the spoon in hand hovered it over his member allowing the chocolate to drizzle down. As the warm goo made its way down his shaft, Caroline's mouth followed. She licked the chocolate from his tip, and felt Klaus' body tense at her slight touch. She kissed and teased, licking the sides delicately and running her hands up his thighs. With one final stroke of her tongue to the tip, she engulfed him completely with her mouth.

"Holy shit!" he said out loud, as her mouth moved rapidly down him and up slowly. Her tongue teased the tip, and her teeth grazed the sides, giving him an intense sensation of pleasure and pain. He held his hand on her head, guiding it up and down and up and down, until he could feel the pressure begin to build. He hissed through gritted teeth and stopped her suddenly, not wanting to finish when there was so much chocolate left in the bowl.

He gave her another passionate kiss before lifting her shirt over her head revealing her perfect breasts. He picked her up and moved her down to the floor. He was grateful for the shorts she had on as he moved his hands up the smooth skin of her thighs before removing them completely. She wasn't wearing any underwear and at the unexpected sight of her flesh he wasted no time in spreading her legs and taking his mouth to her core.

She gasped in the sudden sensation. His tongue was magnificent as it danced along her folds and rolled over her again and again. He placed pressure along her opening, allowing his tongue to flick in and out of her while her body squirmed and jolted at every entry. She suddenly felt his finger replace his tongue and it began to work its way in and out of her as his thumb found her clit and rubbed with precision.

"Yes, oh God, yes!" She screamed.

He sat up and allowed his fingers to do the work as he watched her squirm underneath him. He placed his hand in the bowl beside them and withdrew the spoon. He held it over her body and watched it slowly drip onto her stomach and then her breasts. His hand continued to move inside her as he leaned forward and began to lick the chocolate up her torso. He took his time, as she moaned and yelled his name and shivered as he took a chocolate covered breast into his mouth and flicked her nipple with his tongue. He slowly moved back down her body, kissing every inch of her until he met his fingers once again at her opening. He sucked hard, taking in the taste of her juices that were mingling with the sweet taste of the chocolate still on his lips.

Her breathing became rattled and her back began to arch, signaling to him that she was close. With a final thrust of his finger, and one last flick of his tongue, his mouth was instantly filled with her sweet liquid. He looked down at her, half dazed and covered in chocolate and laid down on top of her and kissed her gently.

She looked up in his eyes and pleaded, "Please, Klaus, put it in." He smiled at her and moved forward placing the tip of his cock inside her. She winced and pleaded some more, "Yes, please, mmm, all the way in..."

He groaned before pushing forward and moving deeper inside of her. The feeling of her moist walls made him shutter as he moved in and out of her. Her breasts pressed against him as they rocked together and he had to look up from her body before the mere sight of her beauty underneath him made him lose it.

With this thought he slowly picked her up into a sitting position and she wrapped her legs around him. They stayed their for a while. Kissing and fucking and rocking back and forth. She moaned into his mouth and thrusts her hips deeper into him, feeling his cock ride along the top of her walls. He knew right where she needed it.

She slowly pushed him down and became the dominant for the moment. He laid on his back and looked up at her as she rode him. She placed her finger in the bowl and brought out another taste of chocolate, this time bringing it to her own mouth and tasting the sweet mixture herself. She sucked on her fingers and allowed some of the chocolate to drip to her breasts. She took another spoonful, mirrored his action by letting it drizzle along his chest, and slowly leaned forward to lick the supple sweets off of him.

He quickly spun her around on her back again. She was ready, he was ready they just needed that last extra kick. He pulled her legs up over his shoulders and began to pump in and out of her with a new fire. Her tits bounced up and down with every movement, causing him to pound her even harder. Their screams echoed throughout the kitchen as their orgasms rolled to the surface. It lingered there for what felt like an hour, a torcher all in it's own, before Caroline begged for release. With one final pump, she finally came. She screamed out and her toes curled by his head. He waited for her body to relax before he finally gave in and allowed his own orgasm to break through. With the final jolt of his ecstasy he laid down across her chest, panting, and she brushed his hair with her fingertips, both becoming relaxed in their post coital bliss and embracing the aftershocks of their orgasms.

"OH. MY. GOD."

The two of them shot their heads up and glared at the kitchen entrance. Rebekah stood there with a hand over her eyes and cried, "I can never eat chocolate again!" Before racing out of the kitchen.

Klaus and Caroline looked at each other and laughed as he thought to himself, _I could eat chocolate all day. _

* * *

**_Fin. _**


End file.
